ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Business
}}} was the second episode of the second series of New Tricks. Plot The episode opens with the team ransacking the office in an attempt to find a swear box, Strickland walks in and hands the team a new case: Shivani Das, a woman attacked and left for dead by a canal in 1997 and been on a life support system since. The original suspect Gary Palmer, confessed to several other race-related attacks in the area but claims he was not responsible for Shivani's attack. The first meeting with Shivani's husband Milan is a disaster, he refuses to talk to Sandra or Brian as he notes the lack of asian officers reinvestigating (Strickland had forgotten to warn Sandra before going to question Milan). Meanwhile, Gerry and Jack question Palmer, now a born-again Christian and training to be a vicar. He confesses to his crimes and his racist motivations, yet he claims that he didn't attack Shivani because the attack; according to him not violent enough. Strickland presents Sergeant Pushkar Guha to the UCOS team to help with the case, and apologises for the lack of communication regarding Milan. The team's first port of call with Pushkar is to revisit Milan at his fruit business cold store warehouse, where they meet his brother Vikram who arranged the marriage between Milan and Shivani; and his sister Mughda who owns the adjoining restaurant. Milan desperately urges UCOS to find the culprit so he can put Shivani to rest. Gerry and Brian visit Shivani in hospital but are welcomed in by Shivani's mother Jayashri Sharma and Shivani's sisters, Dipti and Anita, celebrating her birthday. The team notice a significant difference between the Sharmas and the Dases who are more reserved, with Pushkar taking an immediate dislike to Mughda. After compiling a list of other attacks and missing persons they find one unsolved missing person, a private detective named Pat Gannon who disappeared a week after Shivani's attack; and who worked alongside disgraced ex-police officer Roger McHugh. Gerry and Brian go to the detective agency and find a hungover Roger whose snarky, drunk attitude towards the two gives little information. Back at the office Jack receives a mysterious phone call claiming that Shivani thought she was being followed prior to her attack. In the evening, the team go to Mughda's restaurant and use the savings in the swear box to pay for the meal, afterwards Pushkar explains his dislike of both Mughda and McHugh. He hates Mughda based on her attitude and behaviour and McHugh was attacked by Pushkar's brother who he was tailing. The team's first theory is a potential 'honour killing'if Milan or his family knew if Shivani was being unfaithful, when asked Milan is insulted by the accusation. In a dose of revenge, Brian and Gerry blow McHugh's cover and pressure him into coughing up some information. He admits that the local asian community often hired him and McHugh to monitor potentially unfaithful wives, husbands and girlfriends and to find and return people escaping arranged marriages. He claims to not know anything about Gannon's jobs and Gerry forces him to come up with something within 24 hours. After questioning Shivani's family, they reach the same conclusion; Shivani was happy with Milan but was perhaps felt a bit isolated and restricted by her husband's family. Gerry and Brian theorise that the Dases hired Gannon to follow Shivani and when they discovered evidence of unfaithfulness they attacked her, however Pushkar strongly denies this was an honour killing claiming the attack was nowhere near as brutal as it should and Shivani wouldn't have been left alive. The next day Roger arrives at the office and once again provides almost useless information, however he notices a photo of Mughda on the wall and remembers her coming in to his office but to see Pat Gannon. Sandra and Jack bring Mughda in for questioning while Brian and Gerry scare Vikram in an attempt to reveal information about Gannon and the attack but fail. Back at the station, Mughda claims she hired Gannon only to spy on a rival restaurant owner she thought was stealing recipes. Gerry and Brian then interrogate Vikram with a lawyer present, who immediately frustrates the pair of them particularly Gerry, who in a fit of rage shoots the lawyer and threatens to kill Vikram, he finally reveals that he and Mughda killed Gannon and where they hid his body. It is then revealed that the lawyer Gerry shot is actually Gerry's friend Terry Cassidy and the gun is a starter pistol. Back at the cold store, built around the time Shivani was attacked, the body of Gannon is found preserved under a slab of concrete along with a note stating "Shivani Sharma is a whore, true". Mughda then confesses that the week after Shivani's attack Gannon received the letter and came to the conclusion that the Mughda's spying had developed into assault and tried to blackmail her and Vikram, in a struggle, Vikram strangled him and they buried him and put concrete on top. She also admits she wanted to kill Shivani for dishonouring her family. With Gannon's murder solved they still need to work out who phoned, Jack, who wrote the letter and who attacked Shivani. Jack quickly realises that Anita was the one who phoned him as she was just a child when Shivani was attacked and too scared to say anything before. Anita then reveals that Shivani felt restricted by Milan's family but not him himself. Anita bought her a phone as a private contact but denies she would have had an affair, she then presents the phone to Brian and Jack. After some work the phone is powered and a regularly called number is retrieved that no longer exists. Jack and Pushkar go to the hospital with the note to get a handwriting match off one of her birthday cards whilst Sandra and Gerry look into the phone records. Both come up with the same person and address, it is revealed to by Dipti and her husband Rick's home, the house is searched and several love letters to Shivani written by Rick pleading her to ditch Milan and live with him. The clinching piece of evidence is Shivani's missing wedding ring which sickens Dipti and proves that Rick attacked Shivani. Rick reveals that he and Shivani were close prior to her arranged marriage to Milan, when she rejected his advances and remained loyal, he attacked her. Then smugly, he claims that the crime is not murder as the law states Shivani has to die within a year for it to be murder. Sandra then states that this law was repealed the year prior to the attack. He claims she is still alive on life support but the team explain that ti the law she is still dead and still murder. Milan thanks the team for putting him to rest so he can put Shivani to rest and Pushkar returns to his normal job. After Brian swears, Sandra reveals the swear box has gone, when asked Jack replies "it's a police station, some bugger's nicked it". Category:TV Story Category:Series 2